Clary and Jace: Angel
by ClaceAngels
Summary: When Clary discovers some shocking news, it will test Clary and Jace's relationship like never before. CLACE PREGNANCY!
1. Chapter 1: Exhaustion

**Clary shivered against the cold air as she walked to the Institute with her hair hidden behind her tight hoody. She played with a loose string on her coat as she headed up the front steps of the muraled church. Clary stomped her feet on the concrete to loosen the snow between the cracks of her boots as she began to say the words to allow her to enter the Institute. "In the name of the Angel," the church doors swung open before she finished her sentence. Clary took a moment to slightly giggle at how quickly the doors would swing open. She then walked into the doors and towards the elevator that would bring her to the Institute entrance. When the elevator doors opened for Clary to exit out of, she immediately spotted Church the cat sitting at the entrance waiting for her. Clary bent down to Church and said, "Where is everyone, Church?" Church meowed, then got on all fours and swiftly walked over to the large living room while Clary silently followed. When Clary was at the edge of the hallway, she could see Isabelle sitting on the couch with her long legs stretched out on the coffee table reading a magazine on "Hot Winter Styles!" which didn't surprise Clary at all. She saw Alec sitting at the kitchen counter polishing his knives and stele with his eyes glued on his weapons with intense concentration. Clary realized that Jace was nowhere in sight, and was about to turn around to search for Jace, until Isabelle's voice stopped her in her tracks. "Jace, is that you?" Clary turned back towards the living room, and stepped into eye's sight in the living room. "No, it's Clary," She explained as Isabelle's and Alec's eyes gazed on Clary. "Oh, hey Clary! How are you doing?" Isabelle asked. Clary took another step into the room and answered with, "I'm fine, um, do you know where Jace is?"**

** "Oh, he should be in his room, if not he's in the training room." Clary thanked Isabelle, and turned away from the room towards Jace's room. Clary took her hood off her head, and smiled as she approached Jace's room. Clary stopped in front of his closed door, and knocked softly on the door and waited silently. She heard rustling behind the door, and heard Jace's voice say, "Come in." Clary turned the knob and walked in swiftly. Clary immediately spotted Jace sitting at his desk with his head turned on his knives as he polished them. Apparently, Jace and Alec both decided to polish their weapons. "Hi, Jace." Jace swung his head around at the sound of Clary's voice and immediately got up from his chair. "Hey Clary." Jace loved the way her smile melted his soul. Jace walked over to Clary and pulled her in for a hug, and Clary gladly wrapped her arms around Jace's back. "I didn't know you were coming," Jace mumbled into Clary's fire red hair. "I would've called, but my phone died, and I couldn't stay away from you." Clary whispered into Jace's chest. Jace smiled into her hair at her words. Clary took a deep breath, and yawned into Jace's arms with a sudden exhaustion that surprised her, more than it did for Jace. "Are you tired, Clary?" Clary shook her head no in Jace's arms, but Jace doubted her though. "When's the last time you got a full ten hours sleep?" Jace teased quietly. Clary smiled, and muffled "Feels like forever." Jace kissed Clary's sweet smelling hair, and rubbed her back smoothly. "You want to take a nap, love?" Jace asked smoothly. Clary hesitated at first, but then realized how much she just wanted to lay down, and sleep on Jace's sheets; inhaling the amazing smell of him while being totally relaxed. Clary finally shook her head yes, and Jace lead her over to his bed, while Clary took off her light blue coat and laid down with a moan on Jace's bed. Jace layed down next to Clary and pulled a cover over her small, gentle body and then wrapped his arms around Clary's waist as her breathing became slow, and steady. Clary smiled softly at the feel of Jace's arms around her, and fell silently into sleep.**


	2. Chapter 2: Cry in the Night

**_The cold wind ruffled through Clary's red hair. Clary glanced nervously around at her surroundings and suddenly felt scared. There was no reason to be scared, but her first emotion was pure fear. For soon reason, she saw Jace standing in front of her in the middle of a grave yard with a look of utter disappointment on his face. Clary didn't know why, but she sensed that he was maybe angry at her. Suddenly, Jace turned around, and began to walk angrily away from Clary, which caused Clary to scream out in remark. "Jace! JACE!" Clary sobbed as a mist engulfed Jace's form, and left Clary hunched over on the ground, crying until there were no tears left. _**

**"****_Don't leave," Clary sobbed._**

**"****_Please, don't leave me, don't leave me…"_**

**Clary woke to a hand shoving at her shoulder almost desperately. "Clary, love wake up!" Clary heard Jace's voice with a surprisingly worried tone in his voice. Clary moaned, and turned on her side to look at Jace, and suddenly felt that her throat was dry and sore, and that her face was wet. Jace put a hand on Clary's wet cheek and stroked it gently. "Jace," Clary mumbled hoarsely. She couldn't find herself to say anything else because of her throat. "Clary, are you okay?" Jace asked worriedly. Clary gave Jace a look of pure confusion, which made Jace even more confused. "What do, you mean?" Clary whispered quietly as Jace put his hand on Clary's waist. "Clary, you, you were screaming. You were screaming and crying, and…I didn't know what to do, and when I tried to wake you up, you didn't respond," Jace's voice trailed off as he stared blankly at the bed sheets that were around Clary. Clary was suddenly uncomfortable at the way Jace's face was full of a troubled expression, and she placed her hand on top of Jace's slightly shaking hand. Clary met Jace's golden eyes, and she suddenly was scared by her own strange behavior. She had never, as she remembered, screamed or even made a peep as she slept, and for her to suddenly be shouting and screaming, was just, ****_unnatural._**** Clary knew Jace thought this too due to his reaction to what had just happened all so suddenly. "Jace, I'm okay, it's going okay," Clary tried to sooth Jace, but his expression didn't change.**

** "I just, I keep hearing your scream, and…the way I couldn't help you, and it drives me crazy when I can't help you." Clary reached over with her other hand that wasn't already on Jace's and to rub Jace's back. Jace relaxed, and finally looked at Clary and noticed how she was swallowing dryly. "You want some water?" Jace asked Clary as she once again swallowed; trying to get anything wet, even saliva, in her throat. Jace leaned over and kissed Clary's forehead softly, then got up off the bed and headed to the door. "I'll be right back." Jace said once more before disappearing into the dark hallway. Clary sighed, and sleepily laid her head back down onto a pillow as she wiped her smeared tears off her face. ****_What a night, _****Clary thought to herself hastily. Clary pulled the silky sheets up to her chin with her hand pulling the covers closer to her body as she suddenly felt cold to the loneliness of the small room. It felt like hours before Jace returned back silently with a glass cup in his hand, and some sort of pouch thing in his other hand. Jace walked over to see a curled up Clary in his bed, and smiled at her peacefulness. Jace, although the room was dark from the night sky, could see Clary's green eyes twinkling in the moon's light, which made Jace think of how lucky he was to have Clary to himself. Jace came out of his trance, and walked over to Clary, and sat down on the edge of the bed near Clary. Clary sat up slightly has Jace gave her the glass of cool water, which Clary chugged down quickly. Clary then stared back at the thing in Jace's hands, and twitched her mouth in confusion. Jace noticed this, and quickly began to explain the pouch thing. "It's a heating pad. I thought it would be soothing," Jace then pulled the covers around Clary slightly down, and placed the warm pad near Clary's abdomen. Clary moaned as the heat of the pad relaxed all her stiff muscles and she pushed the pad closer to her body at the thought of how relaxing it was. "Better?" Jace asked quietly. Clary looked up at Jace with finally relaxed eyes, and parted her mouth to speak.**

**"Much better." Jace felt warm as his love's voice echoed in his head like music in a stereo. Jace rubbed Clary's cheek, and then crawled into bed with the now asleep Clary. Jace's last thought, is that he didn't have to wake up to Clary screaming again.**


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions

**Clary woke to the morning light streaming into her face, and she squinted her eyes to look around the room. The first thing Clary noticed was that the other side of the bed was cold, which almost made Clary burst with worry until she saw a note folded neatly on the side table next to the bed. Clary reached over and grabbed the note, and scanned her eyes on the note quickly.**

**_Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, but I went to the kitchen to fix us some breakfast. Come out when you read this so that we can eat. _**

**_Love, Jace _**

**_P.S feel free to us my bathroom if you want to rinse your hair or brush your teeth._**

**Clary then self-consciously felt her hair, which surprisingly wasn't too curly and wild. Clary set the note back down on the table, and got up to brush her teeth. When Clary entered Jace's bathroom, she marveled at how clean and organized the bathroom was, and walked over to the sink to brush her teeth. She grabbed Jace's spare tooth brush from a cabinet next to the sink, and grabbed some tooth paste in the drawer below the sink. When Clary finished brushing her teeth, she brushed her hair out with Jace's comb, and began to walk out to the kitchen as her stomach growled hungrily. Clary rubbed her weary eyes as she continued to the kitchen and she realized that she stayed overnight without calling her mom. Clary sighed, and continued her way to the kitchen even though her thoughts ran wild from thinking about how Jocelyn would respond to her little ****_sleepover._**** When Clary arrived in the kitchen, she smelled the food before she saw it. The smell of bacon and eggs washed over her, which only caused her stomach to growl even more. Clary spotted Jace with a black t-shirt and long jeans near the stove with a spatula in on hand, and the handle of the pan in the other.**

**"Morning." Clary greeted through her tired voice. Jace turned his head to see Clary leaning on the living room couch with a weary smile on her face. "Morning." Jace responded. "Did you sleep okay? You know, besides before." Jace asked with a hint of concern in his voice. Clary breathed in heavily, and nodded her head yes. Jace stopped from cooking and walked over to a clearly tired Clary and pulled her into his arms. Clary breathed in the smell of the food he had been cooking and pulled her arms around him tighter. "Are you hungry?" Jace asked Clary into her hair.**

**"If you haven't heard my stomach already, then yes." Clary said. Jace smiled into her hair, and then walked back over to the kitchen to finish cooking for Clary and him. Clary went over to the counter that was facing the kitchen and sat down in a chair. "The food certainly smells good," Clary said as Jace began placing the bacon and eggs on a plate for Clary.**

**"I hope it tastes as good as it smells." Jace said with a hint of playfulness in his voice. Clary smiled as Jace sat down next to her and placed her plate in front of her. The food made Clary nearly drool and Clary began to eat her food hungrily as Jace eat his with a slow gentle pace. Clary was finished her whole plate before Jace was finished with three strips of bacon.**

**"Well someone was hungry." Jace teased. Clary was about to respond, when she suddenly felt a tight knot form in her stomach. At first, it was nothing, just a tug, and then it was a nauseating sickness that caused Clary to nearly jump out of her chair and sprint to the nearest bathroom down the hall. Jace was full of confusion and worry as Clary disappeared in the hallway which caused Jace to jump out of his chair and follow Clary. "Clary," Jace nearly yelled. Clary found a bathroom, and slammed the door closed, lifted up the toilet seat, and threw up all the food that had just entered her. Jace was waiting nervously outside of the bathroom, and heard the horrible sound of Clary gagging. Jace knocked at the door and said, "Clary, are you okay?" Clary was still gagging as Jace waited for an answer.**

**"Clary, can I at least come in? It's driving me crazy over here." Jace said worriedly. The only thing Clary did was unlock the door, and shack as her head felt light and her stomach felt twisted. Jace turned the knob of the door when he heard the door unlock and entered to see Clary sitting on the ground of the bathroom with one hand holding her head up. "Don't, just, you don't want to watch," Clary mumbled shakily. Jace then noticed how sick she really looked. Her face was almost white, and her hands were shaking with her eyes full of fear. Jace ignored her command, and came over to Clary and dropped on his knees to be level with Clary and began to stroke her back. Suddenly, Clary moaned and threw her body back towards the toilet, and began gagging and throwing up her food again. Jace held her red hair back as Clary gagged heavily and shook with every gag. Jace didn't know what else to do but hold her hair back, and rub her small back. When Clary was done gagging, Jace pulled her into his lap, and began to lightly cradle her, despite the smell of the thrown up food. Jace was too concerned with Clary to care, and soothed Clary as her shaking body began to return back to normal. Jace then, without asking, picked Clary up in a cradling position and walked over to his room. Jace then laid Clary back down on the bed and pulled the covers up around Clary.**

**"I'm going to get you some water, okay?" Jace asked. Clary was too sick to speak, so she nodded her head. When Jace exited the room, Clary grabbed for Jace's phone that was sitting on the side table and dialed a number in. As the phone rang, Clary thought of what to say, and how to say it, but she didn't have enough time to think until the person picked up the phone.**

**"Hey Jace!" Clary cut off the person on the other end. "Isabelle, it's Clary, I need your help."**

Author Note:

DAH DAH DAAAAAAA! What do you think will happen!? Please review your reactions to me! (Only good ones please!)


	4. Chapter 4: Need You

**Clary waited impatiently in Jace's bedroom. She stared blankly at the ground with her hands in her lap. Clary's thoughts were running wild with everlasting questions. The ****_what if's _****and the ****_what will happen's_**** just kept coming, which made Clary's stress only rise. Clary had sent Jace to the store to by her some soup, so that he would be out of the Institute when Isabelle got there. When Clary suddenly heard a knocking at the door, her head spun to the door with caution.**

**"Clary? Clary are you in there?" Isabelle asked. Clary could barely speak. This is really happening. Clary instead walked over to the door and opened it to see a worried looking Isabelle on the other side. Isabelle decided to say nothing but give Clary the bag that she had bought for her. Clary wordlessly took the bag with shining eyes. Isabelle was about to comfort her for once in her life, but Clary just turned around and headed towards the bathroom. Isabelle stood there in the doorway for what felt like forever as Clary was quietly in the bathroom. Isabelle decided to sit on the edge of Jace's bed and set her hands in her lap. After a couple of minutes, Clary opened the door and expressionlessly faced Isabelle.**

**"Clary," That was all Isabelle could manage to say. Clary felt something in her snap, and suddenly tears were streaming down her face. Isabelle got up from the bed and pulled Clary into her arms. "Shh, Clary. It's going to be okay." Isabelle soothed.**

**"No, it's..it's not. I, I can't be pregnant!" Clary sobbed. Isabelle continued to rock Clary back and forth like a child. Clary continued to harshly sob into Isabelle's leather jacket. "Clary, you have to tell him." Isabelle explained. Clary weakly nodded her head.**

**"But, I, I have to, I want to," Clary took a breath. "I want to tell Simon first, in private." Isabelle was about to interject, but she then knew that Simon was her best friend, and that if she wanted to tell him first, it was fine. Isabelle got out her phone from her pocket and gave it to Clary. Clary took the phone and dialed Simon's number. The phone rang three times before Simon picked up the phone.**

**"Isabelle?" Simon asked. Clary cleared her voice.**

**"No, it's, it's Clary."**

**"Clary, how many times did I remind you to at least charge your phone for once,"**

**"Simon, I need to meet you somewhere." Simon stopped in mid-sentence. Clary never said that, not to him at least.**

**"Okay, what for?" Simon asked. Clary felt tears form in her eyes again, and she took in a breath.**

**"Clary, are you okay?"**

**"Can I please just meet you at your place, please." Clary asked with a hint of exhaustion in her voice. Simon was now alert, and concerned.**

**"Clary,"**

**"Your place in five minutes." Clary hung up the phone before Simon could** respond.

**When Isabelle entered Simon's driveway, Clary had her hand holding up her head with the most frightened look on her face Isabelle has ever seen. Without one word, Clary got out of the car and walked up to Simon's front door and before she could knock on the door, Simon opened the door. Clary took a surprised step back as Simon looked at her like he was seeing a dying puppy. "Clary," Clary interrupted him.**

**"Out back, now." Clary instructed as she walked around the house with Simon following her. When Clary was as far away from anyone hearing them, Clary turned around to a very concerned Simon, and stared blankly at the ground. Simon had never seen Clary like this, which only made him even more concerned.**

**"Clary, what's going on?" Clary swallowed as she didn't know how to start. Simon didn't want to any longer not be able to comfort the clearly scared Clary, so he took Clary and hugged her like he never had. Clary wasn't shocked, rather relieved. Simon felt hot tears soak through his t-shirt and let Clary get her sobs out. After a minute or two, Clary backed away from Simon with tear streaked cheeks which made Simon only want to hug her again.**

**"Simon, I'm…I'm pregnant." Clary let two more tears run down her cheeks. Simon tensed. He never thought, in a million years, that Clary at 17 would be pregnant. Out of all people, not Clary. Not the sweet, gentle Clary that had been his friend for years. Simon was speechless, and instead pulled Clary back into his arms with his thoughts running wild. Clary wrapped her arms around her friend and let a couple more tears fall.**

**"It's going to be okay, Clary. I'm here." Simon mumbled into Clary's fire red hair. Clary then let go of Simon and stared into Simon's brown eyes. "I still have to tell Jace, I just thought, since you're my best friend, you should know first."**

**"No one else knows?" Simon asked stunned.**

**"Isabelle does, but she was the only one I had," Clary was cut off be a sob.**

**"Clary, you ****_have_**** to tell Jace. He's the father. I'll be there to support you if you want,"**

**"No, I want to tell him alone." Clary interrupted.**

**"Okay."**

**With that, Clary walked back to the car with Isabelle inside and told her to drive back to the Institute. Clary was going to tell Jace. She had never been more scared in her life.**

**Oh! What will happen! Please Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Tears turned into smiles

Clary was sitting on the living room couch in the Institute's living room with a blanket wrapped around her body. She was staring blankly at the blankets design and she was holding the small pregnancy test in her hand tightly. Isabelle was sitting on a small chair at the kitchen table watching Clary with empathy because she couldn't imagine what she was going through. Once Clary and Isabelle had arrived at the Institute, Isabelle had called Jace and told him that he needed to come to the Institute. It felt like hours before Clary heard the Institute elevator beep and open. Clary then listened to Jace's steady footsteps as he came closer to the living room. Clary took a deep breath as Jace came into view. Once Jace spotted Clary, he walked over to her and sat down next to her and placed a hand on Clary's back.

"Are you feeling better?" Jace asked. Clary then looked down from Jace's golden eyes and breathed in slowly. When Clary didn't respond, Jace rubbed Clary's back slowly; trying to comfort her. "Clary?" Jace asked once more. Jace stared into Clary's deep green eyes that shimmered. Then Jace really saw Clary. Her cheeks were slightly stained with tears and her eyes seemed to be filled with, fear. Jace suddenly grew scared himself, for he had never seen her look so scared, even when demons were attacking her, or when he had been nearly killed by Valentine. This was a different type of fear.

"Clary, what's wrong?" Suddenly, without warning, a tear slide down Clary's gentle face which made Jace even more frightened. Clary then turned away from Jace and whispered. "We need to talk."

"Well, then let's talk." Jace said. Clary shook her head.

"We need to talk in private." With that said Jace helped the fragile looking Clary up off the couch and let her guide him to his room. Clary then stopped in the middle of the room and turned to look at Jace and that's when Clary reached into her jean pockets and clamped her hand around something. Jace was about to ask what this was about, but Clary's face almost asked for complete silence. Then, Clary walked towards Jace and grabbed his hand with her eyes still connected to Jace's as she placed the thing into Jace's hands. Once Clary looked away from Jace and took a step back, Jace looked down at the thing in his hand.

Jace gasped. It was a pregnancy test. And it was positive.

Clary watched as Jace's face changed from shock, to sadness, to pure guilt. After a couple of standing like that, with Clary standing a couple feet away from Jace with her arms tight at her side, and Jace still staring at the test, Clary mumbled "Jace,". She couldn't say anymore before tears came streaming down her cheeks and her voice was stuck in her voice. Jace now looked away from the test and at Clary who was desperately trying to hold back tears. Jace then walked over to Clary and wrapped his arms around her small body and felt Clary's tears soak his shirt. Jace then heard Clary sob with an uneven breathing sound coming with an intensity that scared Jace. Clary hugged Jace back tightly and squeezed her eyes shut tightly and let warm tears running down her cheeks.

"It's okay, Clary. Everything is going to be okay. I'm here now." Jace soothed. Jace couldn't believe this. Clary was pregnant with _his_ child. Jace then raised a hand to Clary's head and stroked her red curls slowly. Suddenly Jace felt a tear form in his eye, and he tried to hold it back, but he let it fall. Jace Herondale, the tough shadowhunter, was crying. After a couple of minutes of Clary sobbing and Jace crying softly, Jace guided Clary to sit down on Jace's bed. Jace put his hand on Clary's tear streaked cheek and whispered to Clary.

"What do you want to do." Clary didn't quite understand at first, but then understood. Keep the baby, or set up for adoption, or…abortion. Clary hated abortions, they were ways of that parents weren't strong enough to keep a baby, a baby! A living, breathing human being! Clary knew what she wanted to do.

"I, I want to keep," She didn't want to call the baby _it._ "the baby." Clary finished. Jace smiled slightly and placed his hand on Clary's knee.

"Then I'll be here for you. No matter what happens. I'll be here for you, and this baby." Clary smiled through her tears.

"We're going to have a baby." Clary smiled. She never thought of it that way. Jace and her were going to have a family. Jace smiled with Clary, and hugged her once more. "Yeah. We're going to have a baby." Jace couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful future they were going to have. Jace had to say it one more time. "We're going to have a baby."

Oh! Cute! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Worried Jace

Clary woke up with light streaming in her face. She smiled when she felt a hand resting on her abdomen, where the baby was, and she turned her head to see Jace's golden eyes staring at her. Jace then toke his other hand and pushed a red curl out of Clary's face."You know how peaceful you look when you sleep?" Jace asked. Clary shook her head no. Jace then placed a hand on her cheek and lightly smoothed her cheek with his thumb. "You look like and angel." Jace said. Clary smiled wider. Jace's golden hair sparkled in the morning sunlight, and Clary suddenly realized how good her life was. Suddenly, with out noticing, Jace watched as a tear slide down Clary's cheek, and he tensed.

"Clary?! Are you okay?! OH, are you in pain-" Clary was startled, but soon realized herself that there was a tear on her cheek. Dam hormones.

"Jace, calm down. It's just my stupid hormones going all crazy." Clary explained. Jace sighed in relief and began to calm down. "But," Clary whispered. "I am a little hungry." Jace smiled at his love's face and immediately understood. Their baby was hungry, _baby._ Jace thought. _There's a baby growing in my love. MY baby!_ Jace then kissed Clary on the forehead and got up slowly.

"Have any requirements?" Jace asked. Clary thought, and answered with. "Pancakes." Jace sighed. "Please!" Clary made a pouting face. Jace sighed with defeat.

"Ugh, fine. You win." Clary made a "Yes!" whisper. Clary then relaxed back into Jace's bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

When Jace flipped the pancake for the last time, he placed the pancake on a plate and laid it on the counter along with orange juice, napkins, and syrup. Jace then walked over to his room to hear Clary gagging. Oh boy. Jace walked over to the bathroom door, and knocked on the door lightly.

"You okay in there, love?" Jace asked. Clary rinsed her mouth and spat before answering. "Fine, just, morning sickness. Ugh." Clary moaned. Jace smiled lightly at her annoyance.

"Well, there are pancakes waiting for you in the kitchen when you're hun-" Jace couldn't finish his sentence before Clary opened the bathroom door, and nearly skipped to the kitchen. Jace followed Clary with caution. Jace couldn't help but feel like Clary was more vulnerable than ever to danger. And every movement she made almost made Jace want to hold her and protect her. Clary finished her pancakes in under two minutes and sat back.

"Geez, you were hungry." Jace teased. Clary slapped Jace lightly on the arm. Jace flinched and whispered. "Ow."

"What are we suppose to do?" Clary asked out of the blue. Jace didn't understand at first, then understood. Luke, Jocelyn, Alec, Maryse, even Magnus. They had to tell then all. Ugh, Luke was going to kill him.

"We'll tell then when you're ready to, okay?" Jace said. Clary nodded her head. Jace walked closer to Clary and smoothed her back. Clary felt cold suddenly and shivered slightly at all the worry in her head.

"Are you cold?" Jace asked. Clary again shivered slightly.

"A little." Jace almost ran over to the living room and grabbed a blanket laying on the side of the couch, and ran back and wrapped it around Clary as if she might turn into a popsicle if she was too cold.

"Jace, I'm not going to freeze to death by your air conditioning-"

"Yeah, but what if something happens to the baby, huh? Then what would I do.. What if-" Jace continued shouting a bundle of profantisies about things that could go wrong.

"Jace! Calm down. If you're soo worried, why don't we just go to the doctor's and see if everything's going okay?" Clary explained. Jace calmed down, then nodded his head yes. Clary then got up from the kitchen table and hugged Jace, who's heart was beating like crazy. Clary could feel Jace's hard muscle and warm body and breathed in his intoxicating scent. Jace relaxed as Clary hugged him; her arms relaxing his mind.

"So, are we going to the doctor's?" Jace asked. Clary nodded.

"Yep, you're going to the doctor's." Clary hugged Jace tighter.


	7. Chapter 7: Beat of Love

Clary had fallen asleep on the drive to the hospital.

She had never felt so tired in her life, but she was guessing it was because of the baby. Jace had looked over at Clary a couple of times as he was driving over to the hospital, and couldn't help the feeling of wanting to just put his arms around Clary and never let her go. She looked so peaceful when she slept and Jace had always thought that Clary was an angel, but Clary denied being an angel every time; saying that she was just a typical teenager that downloaded illegal songs and would sometimes lie to her mother to go out. But even with all the examples Clary gave of her misbehavior, he always only saw the girl that he knew; the girl with a gentle heart and glowing personality and a sweetness that made Jace's heart warm. Even with her stubbornness, Clary had always proven to do whatever she needed to do to protect the ones she loved and Jace loved that about her. And he loved her. He loved all of her. Now, Jace pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked the car. Jace then looked over at Clary whose head was resting on the door just below the window with her hand supporting her head. Jace smiled, and then lightly shook Clary's arm. Clary's eyes slowly opened with a yawn.

"We're here." Jace said as Clary stretched out her arms. Clary blinked a couple of times before smiling and looking at Jace with her shining green eyes.

"Yay." Clary said softly. Jace then leaned over and gave Clary a soft kiss on her forehead and opened his side of the car door.

Jace stepped out into the chilly winter air, and shuddered slightly as he went over to the other side of the car and helped a tired Clary out of the car. Once the cold air hit Clary she felt awake and shivered as she pulled her green coat closer to her body. Jace wrapped his arm around Clary's waist and pulled her next to his side. Clary felt warmth in Jace's arm around her and so she smiled as they walked through the hospital doors. Jace led Clary over to the waiting chairs and walked over to the front desk to talk to the nurse sitting there. Clary pulled out her phone from her shoulder bag and saw that Simon had texted her three times.

**Hey.**

**Clary? Is everything alright?**

**Okay, Clary where are you?**

Clary then texted Simon,

**At the hospital with Jace. Everything's fine. See you when we get back.**

Clary hit send with her thumb as Jace sat down next to Clary on the small couch. Clary placed her phone back into her bag and rested her head on Jace's shoulder while Jace stroked Clary's red locks of hair. Clary inhaled deeply and smiled at the thought of being a mother. She always knew that she wanted to be a mother, but she never thought it would be this exciting, and especially at seventeen, but even though Clary worried of her mother's reaction, she knew that in the end, Jace and her would have a family; a baby. Now, Clary placed her hand in Jace's and Jace then pulled Clary so that she was leaning on his side.

"Are you nervous?" Jace asked.

"No, not really. I'm sure the baby's fine."

"No, I meant, are you _nervous_ about this whole thing." Clary now looked up Jace's face, which was concerned and thoughtful. Jace's golden eyes always stunned Clary, and she hoped that their child might have some of his gold in his or her's eyes.

"Honestly, yes. I mean, we still have to tell my mom, and Luke and Maryse and everyone, but in the end, we're going to have a baby, Jace. We're going to be family." Now Clary watched as Jace's face light up and his mouth curved into a smile. Clary giggled slightly and Jace leaned down and kissed Clary's forehead gently. He then placed his hand on Clary's stomach; just over the spot that their baby would be. Even though Clary barely had a baby-bump, Jace could feel the faintest beat of a heart in Clary's stomach, and Jace smiled at the thought of his love of his life bringing him the best gift you could want; a family. Not only a family, but someone you can take care of and love and cherish and just be happy with.

"I can feel the baby's heart beat," Jace said. Clary looked up Jace, who looked curious and excited.

"It's the most amazing thing I've ever felt," Jace whispered into Clary's red locks of hair that smelled of shampoo. "Here," Jace said while picking Clary's hand up in his. "Feel right here." Jace put Clary's hand right over where the baby's heart beat was. Clary for a second felt nothing, but then felt a heartbeat, and she almost jumped out of her seat with happiness, but she instead gasped.

"Jace," Clary said with excitement. "I-I can feel the heartbeat! I can feel our baby, Jace!" Clary laughed. Now both Clary and Jace had one hand on Clary's stomach and both were smiling and laughing. Clary could have never felt happier.

Clary giggled louder as Jace traced patterns on Clary's stomach. "He's pretty strong, huh." Jace said. Clary rolled her eyes. "He? It could be a girl, you know." Clary giggled.

"Yeah, well he or _she_ is the most precious and amazing thing that has ever happened to me aside from meeting the love of my life." Clary now felt a tear tickle her eye, and she hastily pulled her hand up from her stomach to wipe it away.

"Uh, Clary? Are you crying?" Jace asked slightly worried. "It's fine. It's just my stupid hormones going crazy."

Jace laughed. "Well maybe your hormones going, huh, _crazy,_ are a good thing." Jace said with a seductive smile and a lift of an eyebrow. Clary immediately caught on to what Jace was implying and gave Jace a playful slap on the chest.

"You're such a man." Clary teased. Jace smiled with a huff of a laugh.

"Hey, you know I'll be here for _whatever_ you need. Any time, and any place." Clary giggled and rested her head back on Jace's shoulder as she laid her hand back on her stomach with Jace's. It felt like forever before a nurse came into the waiting room and called out, "Clarissa Fray." Clary and Jace looked at each other, and smiled.


	8. Author Note: IMPORTANT SO LISTEN

Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait but I've been gone for a couple of days and I just got back home! I'm now typing another chapter so just sit tight and I'm now looking for ideas for the future in this story! So, LEAVE CoMMENTS on what you want to happen! :) thx for all your support all my little shadowhunters! :D


	9. Chapter 8: Am I?

The nurse led Clary and Jace over to room, "101" and Clary gripped Jace's hand in hers before they entered the room. The nurse told Clary and Jace that the doctor would be with them soon and that they could get comfortable while they waited. Jace said, "Thank you," before the nurse closed the door on them. Clary inhaled deeply and sat down on a large bench like table that sat in the corner of the room.

"Moment of truth, huh." Jace said as he sat down next to Clary and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'm telling you, Jace, the baby's going to be fine." Jace gave Clary a worried and uncertain look. "Ugh, Jace. I love you, but sometimes you can be really stubborn. What will it take for you to believe that the baby's fine?" Clary giggled.

"Um, let's see here, um, maybe a doctor telling me that the baby's fine. And, hey you can be pretty stubborn sometimes too." Jace teased. Clary laughed and snuggled closer to Jace. Clary was pretty positive that their baby was fine, and besides, she thought, if there was something wrong, wouldn't she notice? It was, in fact, her baby. It felt like forever before the door knob turned and the doctor walked in. Jace moved to sit in the chair next to the long gatch bed. The doctor was looked pretty young and had blue eyes and brown hair. She was actually kind of pretty. The doctor smiled at Jace and Clary and picked up the clipboard that was lying on the counter.

"Hello, uh, Clarissa," The doctor said as she scanned the clipboard. "Hi, and you can call me Clary." Clary responded with excitement in her voice. The doctor smiled and then raised her head from the clipboard.

"I'm Dr. Hayes, by the way, and you're here for a check up on your pregnancy. Am I right Clary?" Dr. Hayes asked Clary. Jace felt Clary's grip tighten on Jace's as she replied with, "Yes." Dr. Hayes smiled and pulled the pen out of the top of the clipboard.

"Alright, how's your health been in the past; any fevers or lung problems?" The doctor asked.

"I had a cold a couple of weeks ago, but nothing serious."

"Any abdominal pains or aches?" Dr. Hayes asked while scribbling on the clipboard.

"Nope."

"Have you been having normal pregnancy stages?"

"Puking every morning, and my breasts hurt, yep."

"Alright," Dr. Hayes said while scribbling another thing on the paper. Clary never knew that this one checkup would involve so many questions.

"We're going to check your breathing now, okay?" Dr. Hayes asked. "Alright."

Dr. Hayes then went over to the drawer in the counter and got out a stethoscope and put the ear parts into her ears. Jace watched protectively as the doctor walked over to Clary as she removed her green coat. The doctor then slightly moved Clary's mint colored sweater and pressed the end of the stethoscope on the skin right over her heart.

"Alright, Clary. Inhale deeply," Clary inhaled slowly and deeply. "And exhale." Clary exhaled.

"Good." Dr. Hayes said quietly. Clary smiled and Jace couldn't help but feel a light weight on his shoulders pass with relief. Dr. Hayes then moved her stethoscope her back and told her to repeat the same breathing exercises. Clary inhaled and exhaled a couple more times and then Dr. Hayes moved the stethoscope away from Clary's body and pulled out the ear parts.

"Well, everything seems normal so far, but I still need to take a blood sample. Is that alright?" Dr. Hayes asked. Clary inhaled sharply slightly and then relaxed.

"Yes, that's fine." Jace then felt Clary tighten her grip on Jace's as Dr. Hayes put the stethoscope away and brought out a rather large needle. Clary swallowed.

Dr. Hayes then asked Clary to pull up her sleeve. When she did, Dr. Hayes wiped Clary's arm with a cleaning wipe and picked up the needle from the counter. Jace rubbed Clary's back as the doctor pulled the cap off of the needle.

"You might feel a sharp pinch, alright?" Dr. Hayes explained. Clary nodded her head. Jace then noticed that Clary looked like she was going to faint at the sight of the needle.

"Hey, Clary." Jace said soothingly. Clary looked over at Jace with slightly nervous and scared eyes.

"Just look at me okay? Breathe." Jace soothed. Clary took in a deep breath as the doctor brought the needle closer to Clary's skin. Clary squinted her eyes and clenched Jace's hand as the needle penetrated her skin, and Jace stroked her back and mumbled calming words to her. Clary's face returned to normal once Dr. Hayes pulled the needle out of Clary's skin and put the blood filled needle into a small container. Dr. Hayes then placed a band aid like thing on Clary's arm and grabbed the clipboard.

"Alright, I'll be right back with results." Dr. Hayes said. Jace and Clary smiled as the doctor then left the room leaving Clary and Jace alone. Jace almost immediately hooped up on the hospital bed next to Clary and pulled Clary close.

"That wasn't so bad, now, wasn't it?" Jace asked gently. Jace felt Clary giggle in his chest and then heard her whisper. "Nope, it wasn't." Clary then snuggled closer to Jace and closed her eyes; enjoying not the past or future, but only now. She wanted to remember this.

Jace stroked Clary's fire red hair and kissed her on the top of the head as she calmly breathed in and out and Jace for a second thought she fell asleep. So, he pulled Clary fully into his lap and cradled Clary and rested his head on Clary's. _I love you,_ Jace thought._ I love you so much, Clary. I won't let anything happen to you._ Jace couldn't help but keep smiling at the thought of Clary and him being parents in a couple of months and what a journey that would be for them. Even through all his good thoughts, Jace still stirred at the thought of Sebastian ever doing anything to Clary. Even though Jace had killed Sebastian, he always felt that his ghost would come and haunt Clary and him, and he always felt hatred to Sebastian, even if he was dead.

_Am I?_

I haunting voice whispered in Jace's mind.

_Am I gone?_

_Am I no longer here?_

_Am I dead?_

_Am I?_

_Huh, am I dead, Jace?_


	10. Chapter 9: Worst Fear

When Jace and Clary got back to the Institute, Jace had been deep in thought about Sebastian. He remembered killing him. He remembered the sheer look of fear and agony as Jace finished him off; yet why did Jace still fear that that son of a bitch would come back into Clary and his life?

Clary was exhausted and immediately went to her bedroom with Jace following close by. When Clary settled into her bed with a tank top and night shorts on, she looked over at Jace, who laid down next to her on the bed, and stared at the ceiling blankly. Clary furrowed her eyebrows, and worried about Jace.

"Jace?" Clary asked. Jace turned his head to Clary sharply as if she snapped him out of a deep thought.

"Yes, Angel?" Jace asked, but he seemed distant; like he wasn't really there.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"No, Jace. Really. _What's Wrong?_" Clary asked as she placed her head down on Jace's warm chest and stared at him with innocent and concerned eyes.

Jace inhaled deeply and sighed.

"It's just…" Jace then shut his mouth and stared at the ground next to him.

"Jace? Is this about the baby? I know you're ner-"

"No, no it's not about the baby." Jace quickly corrected. Clary now was really confused and brought her head up to stare at Jace.

"Then what-"

"It's Sebastian." Jace nearly choked on his name. Clary tensed at the sound of his name, but quickly relaxed.

"What about Sebastian?" Clary asked. Jace stared at Clary for a long moment, and placed his hand on Clary's soft cheek. He rubbed her cheek softly and then replied with,

"I just, I swear I can still hear his horrid voice in my head sometimes," Jace explained.

"And it scares me."

Clary saw the vulnerable part of Jace again in him, with his eyes going sad and his shoulders slumping. Clary snuggled closer to Jace and kissed his cheek.

"I can hear him too sometimes." Clary said. Jace looked down at his Angel and thought of all the horrible things that Sebastian would've done to her if he knew that she was carrying his child. The thought caused shivers to run up his spine, and he then wrapped his arms protectively around Clary and refused to let her go. Clary didn't seem to mind as she closed her eyes and rested her arm and head on Jace's chest. Jace slowly relaxed with Clary and he pulled his hand above Clary's waist to trace gentle patterns on Clary's abdomen. He could still slightly feel the beat of a heart through the thin material of Clary's tank top.

After a while, Jace felt Clary's breathing become slow and peaceful, and he knew that she was asleep. Jace smiled, and kissed her forehead; she looked like an angel.

CPOV:

_When my eyes opened, I knew I was in danger. There was a thick fog surrounding me, and at first I thought that maybe the fog would clear, but I was wrong. The air was thick, and cold; there was no sun shine, only dark, gray clouds. My heart began beating faster and faster as I tried to run through the fog to see anything, but the scenery was always the same. Then, I saw him._

_Dark, emotionless eyes. Snow white hair. Sebastian._

_"What the hell do you want!" I wanted to scream, but the words never came out, because now he was standing in front of me, and had his hand around my throat. He smiled and devilish grin, and bent down, and kissed me. Hard._

_I felt bile raise in my throat, and I desperately wanted to throw him off me, but he tightened his grip on me and kissed me, harder and harder, until I felt his top teeth pinch down on my lip; letting blood fill my mouth. When I began gagging on my blood, Sebastian backed off, and slapped his hand across my face. I could feel the sting of where his hand hit my face, and I swore I could see stars behind my eyes._

_"See you've been sluting it up, sister," Sebastian teased. I immediately thought towards my baby, and placed my hand over my stomach protectively. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed. Sebastian seemed to be amused by this and began laughing. I felt hot tears build in my eyes._

_"Sister, I thought we agreed thought Morgenstern blood would make the future stronger, not that bitch of a boyfriend's blood, Jace." Sebastian stared at my stomach like it was the key to a lock. I gasped at the thought of Sebastian impregnating me with his devil blood._

_"Stay. Away. From. Me." _

_Suddenly, Sebastian was close to my face again, but he wasn't going to kiss me. _

_"Tell me sister. Is this a dream?" _

_I swallowed hard._

_"Yes."_

_"Is it?"_

_"YES!"_

_Sebastian began to laugh hysterically._

_"Wrong again, sister." Now I let my warm tears fall._

_"And when I find you, I'll make your baby mine!" Sebastian laughed, and suddenly he molded into a hellish figure with red skin and dark pitted eyes. His back was spiked with spikes and his head was edged with horns. _

_I screamed._

My eyes flashed open, and hot tears stained my cheeks. My world was bright, and I had to squint my eyes to see. I was in a room that was quite empty, but as my vision cleared, I realized that I was in the infirmary. What? Why was I in the infirmary?!

I turned my head and saw that Jace had his head down on the edge of the bed, and his arms laid out across the body over my legs. I poked his arm.

"Jace?"

Jace's head shot up and he looked around the room until his eyes laid on me. "Clary," Jace's eyes looked like he had been crying, and I immediately became worried.

"Jace, what's going on?"

Jace seemed to hesitate for a long moment.

"Back in your bedroom, when you were sleeping, I smelled blood, so I pushed the covers back, and saw…" Jace's sentence trailed off.

Blood? Under the sheets? But I feel fi-

Oh my God. The baby.

"Jace, what did you see?" I said a little more urgently.

Jace looked up at me and sighed deeply.

"I'll show you." Jace then pulled the cover away from the top of my body, and lifted up my new night gown that had replaced my tank top. Under the material, I gasped at the sight. There was a scar, that was almost like a rune, that had been placed just above my waist, and just below my ribs. The rune looked, not good.

"Jace, what does this rune mean?"

"I don't know, but I called Magnus, and he's on his way here."

Jace then placed a hand on Clary's cheek and sighed eeply.

"Jace…"Clary began. Jace looked up at Clary in concern.

"Yes, Angel?"

"I saw him."

"Who?"

Clary seemed on the verge of tears at this point.

"S-Sebastian."


	11. Chapter 10: Demonic Rune

NPOV:

Clary had never imagined the day when she would've cried so much. Over the months, Clary had begun to become stronger, physically and mentally. She had taught herself to become a stronger individual and to become the shadowhunter that would make everyone proud; the shadowhunter that would make Jace proud, but when the word, "Sebastian," slipped out of Clary's mouth, she felt as if a dark shadow passed over her; clawing its way into the pit of her stomach.

Afterwards, an ache spread throughout her body; twisting a turning until hot tears poured from her eyes and landed onto the soft fabric of the bed sheets that surrounded her. Jace had immediately gone to Clary's side, and held her in an embrace as she cried, but even with his safe arms around her, Clary couldn't find relaxation. It felt like five, ten, twenty minutes before Clary's tears and sobs turned into a soft whining and the sound of footsteps entered the infirmary. Clary opened her eyes to see Magnus Bane standing in the doorway. Magnus had a pained look on his face; his mouth formed a straight line, and his eyebrows were furrowed upward with concern. Magnus's hair was untamed, and his was dressed simply in a dark sweater with black jeans. _He must have rushed over here,_ Clary thought as she wiped away her tears that were streaming down her cheeks. Jace relaxed his arms around Clary as Magnus made his way to the opposite side of Clary's bed away from Jace. Magnus pulled a chair up to the side of Clary's bed, and seemed to have silently urge Clary to let him examine the strange rune that was just above her waist.

Clary pulled her nightgown up to reveal the rune, and Magnus seemed to have sucked in a breath as the rune was exposed. Magnus's cat-like eyes seemed to have widened at the sight of the rune, and he lightly traced the rune. Magnus swallowed.

"What is it?" Jace asked. Magnus raised his head.

"Huh, um.." Magnus glanced back at the rune.

"I-I don't exactly know," Magnus explained. Before Clary could look down with disappointment, Magnus opened his mouth to speak again.

"I've seen things like this before though. Symbols and marks with demonic meanings and abilities,"

"Wait, so this rune _is _demonic?" Jace asked as his grip on Clary's hand lightly became tighter.

Magnus sighed. "I believe so."

Clary flinched, and felt her spine run cold. Clary suddenly went numb, and couldn't even blink. _Demonic, demonic, demonic. Demonic._

_Sebastian._

"H-he did this to me," Clary mumbled softly. Magnus looked taken-back, and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Who's 'He'?" Magnus asked. Jace stared at the ground then, and seemed distant. Magnus watched as Clary's eyes clouded with tears, and she didn't even attempt to wipe the tears away as they came down in streams down her cheeks.

"Sebastian." Clary cried.

"Clary, Sebastian is dead. D-E-A-D, dead." Magnus explained. Clary shook her head in disagreement, and then stared at Magnus with her glowing green eyes. Her expression showed true terror and fear.

"It was HIM! I saw him! And he, he," Clary then began sobbing uncontrollably.

Jace then cradled Clary, and kissed her forehead gently as he whispered calming words into her ears. Magnus was truly unsure of what to do, and clenched his jaw as he watched Clary sob into Jace's arms.

"HE'S GOING TO KILL ME! HE'S GOING TO KILL, he's going to, he will," Clary then began sobbing again as her screams echoed throughout the infirmary. Then, the running footsteps came rushing into the infirmary as Isabelle, Alec, and Maryse all worriedly ran towards Clary.

"What's going-" Isabelle began, but was interrupted by Clary.

"HE'S GOING TO KILL ME! HE SAID SO!" Isabelle, Alec, and Maryse stood there shocked, at the sobbing Clary and startled looking Magnus, and worried Jace, who was comforting Clary.

Isabelle was the first one to move, and she placed a reassuring hand on Clary's shoulder, and asked Jace, "Who is she talking about, Jace?" Jace stilled and had a pained look on his face. "I'm not completely sure,"

"Jace." Isabelle said sternly. Jace sighed, and answered with, "Sebastian." At the sound of his name, Alec, Isabelle, and Maryse froze with fear and hatred. "Jace, we killed him two months,"

Clary suddenly flashed her eyes open.

"He's not dead," Clary whispered just loud enough for Isabelle to hear. "He's alive. He's alive, and he's coming after me." Clary cried.

Clary then turned her head back into Jace's chest and cried. Isabelle looked at Magnus for help, and Magnus simply pointed at the rune that was exposed on Clary's waist. Isabelle gasped.

"What the hell is that?" Isabelle asked. Alec and Maryse then moved closer to examine the rune on Clary.

"I don't know yet." Magnus answered.

"How do we know it's not doing anything?" Alec asked. Magnus looked up and sighed.

"I don't know. At this point, it could be doing anything," Clary's eyes then shot open and she looked up at Jace with terrified eyes. _It could be doing anything,_ Clary thought._ It could be hurting our baby. _Jace seemed to read Clary's expression, and suddenly felt his stomach twist and turn, and he pulled Clary into an embrace, before she could see how terrified he was as well. _That son of a bitch would hurt their baby just for kicks,_ Jace thought with a pit of rage coursing through him.

"Magnus," Jace nearly growled.

Magnus looked at Jace stunned.

"You need to find out what this thing does, soon."

Magnus completely understood. "I know, but I would have to take some ti-"

"No, Magnus. You don't understand, this thing could not only be hurting Clary, but it could be doing anything to," Jace caught himself. Was he ready to tell them about the baby? All of them? Isabelle knew, but Alec, Magnus, and Maryse didn't. Jace swallowed and hugged Clary tighter. Clary at this point didn't care if they found out, she just wanted her baby to be okay.

"Jace? To what?" Magnus asked. Jace looked down at Clary then, and nearly mentally asked her if it was okay to tell them. Clary nodded her head through her tears. Jace inhaled deeply.

"To our baby."

The whole room went still.


End file.
